


The Letter

by czarwriting



Series: Merthur Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarwriting/pseuds/czarwriting
Summary: Merlin gets his Hogwarts Letter.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on Hogwarts AU art by lao-pendragon - http://lao-pendragon.tumblr.com/tagged/harrypotter!crossover )

Arthur was sitting patiently on his bed, waiting for Merlin to finish changing into his sleep-ware. He sighed and plopped back on the bed. Arthur let his eyes drift around the room when he spotted the book. 

Sitting up, Arthur reached across Merlin’s side of the bed to grab the book sitting on his nightstand. When his hand was touching the spine of the book, he paused and looked around for Merlin. Seeing that he was still behind the changing screen he let his hand close around the book and bring it to his lap.

After a moments hesitation he slowly opened the book. Arthur’s eyebrows immediately furrowed at the sight of such a strange language. 

“I see you found my book.”

Arthur jerked his head towards Merlin, his hands tightening on the spell book.

“Well yes.” Arthur frowned, picking up the book to look at it from another angle, “Not that it does much good. I can’t understand a thing.”

“Do you need any help there, sire?” Merlin taunted as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Arthur tossed the book down next to himself and lunged across the bed at Merlin. He ignored Merlin’s shouts of indignation and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s midsection and hoisted him onto his lap. 

Arthur let Merlin get comfortable before he tightened his grip and set his chin on Merlin’s shoulder. After a moments silence, Arthur spoke up.

“Tell me more about magic.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye before picking up the book that was still sitting next to them. He opened it to a random page.

Arthur watched as Merlin ran his hand across the page while smiling. 

“Magic….is all around us. Being a sorcerer - or a warlock in my case - is about learning how to harness and control the magic already around us. Though I may be an exception to that rule.”

Arthur snorted, “Of course you are.”

Merlin shushed him before continuing, “The spells are not creating new life where there was none. It is more about helping, well….to grow!”

Arthur perked up, his head lifting off Merlin’s shoulder, “That means we could get an early harvest?”

Merlin sighed, “Why do you always think about food when I try to teach you about the basics of magic?”

Arthur only shrugged.

Merlin went to scold him when Arthur interrupted him.

“What’s this?”

Merlin turned his head and saw a letter floating in the air, slowly drifting towards him.

Merlin reached his arm out and snatched the letter from mid-air, “A letter?”

Both Arthur and Merlin closely examined the envelope. Frowning Merlin ran his hands over the letter muttering a spell. 

“There is magic attached to the letter…but its not harmful.”

Arthur lifted up his hand and traced the symbol above the seal, “Have you ever seen anything like this before?”

The silence that answered his question was all the answer he needed.

Merlin took a deep breath then, careful not to rip the envelope, he broke the seal and pulled out the papers from within.

“What is Hogwarts?” 

Merlin ignored Arthur and began to read.

“Dear Mr. Emrys Pendragon, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.” Merlin’s voice pitched with excitement, “It’s a school for sorcery!”

Arthur felt his heart clench in his chest. He shifted to the side as he looked at Merlin with poorly veiled pain in his eyes, “You wanna leave me?”

Merlin smiled and held up the letters in one hand as the other cupped Arthur’s chin. His eyes lit up gold as the papers caught on fire.

“Guess again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a two-shot. Really depends though...


End file.
